Boys are Crazy
by FlameArchanist
Summary: COMEPLETE! A race to be lost and a prize to be claimed. Who will it be? And just who is that nude person in Malfoy's bedroom? Only one way to find out! WARNING CHAPTER 9 IS VERY DISTURBING! No Flaming!
1. Showering

Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
A/N: This is a one shot thing just to get me writing again since Hot Spots has hit a wall for me.  
Boys are Crazy  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Draco rolled out of bed and landed on the floor with a thump. He groaned as his body heat quickly left him and escaped into the icy air. 'Why we can't have decent heating down here is beyond me.' He thought while trying to shake away the last bit of his grogginess. He managed to get himself to his feet with the help of his four poster bed frame. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror to the left of his closet.  
  
"I look like hell." He muttered to himself as he staggered to the bathroom. He carefully placed his toiletries on the sink counter and proceeded to undress. Draco turned towards the shower stall and twisted the knobs until the heat was just right. He sighed as he stepped into the cascading water. He reached for his shampoo and inhaled its smooth vanilla and mint scent.  
  
Feeling slightly more revived he vigorously scrubbed his pale blonde hair until it looked like he had a mushroom hat on his head. Draco tipped his head back into the water and shivered slightly as the shampoo traced down his back and legs like a lover's touch. He picked up his soap and worked it into a thick lather. His mind started to wander as he cleansed his body of his nighttime exploits.  
  
'I can't wait until this Friday. Finally I get a night without someone clogging up my bed whimpering for a show of my extraordinary sexual talents.' He smiled lazily his lips curling in a way that would have any girl and many guys sigh with anticipation.  
  
Draco swirled the soap on his chest loving the way it slipped past his fingers onto his groin teasing him. No matter how many partners he had he was never sated. He reached down slowly running his fingers in the soap's path.  
  
'Who shall I think about this time?' He wondered as he idly stroked his fingers back and forth over the head of his cock. Green eyes and kissable lips rose in his imagination and he felt the blood start draining into his loins. He did not even bother to add more to the face.  
  
'I will keep this as a mystery it will give me more excitement.' His erection soon swelled up to its maximum size. Draco moaned as he felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He tossed his head back and allowed the water to slosh over him and give him added heat as it caressed his nipples and rained onto his cock.  
  
Draco was reveling in this slow pleasure building attitude that seemed to make his hand have a mind of its own. He stopped thinking as his hips started to jerk and the orgasm seemed to come. But it refused to surface. Draco was stuck at this moment of almost climax yet he was denied the last pinnacle of pleasure.  
  
He started pumping his hand faster and all it accomplished was heightening his want for release. He growled as he heard the other's start awakening and realized that he no longer had time for this since he had to get to class.  
  
Annoyance streaming off him in almost tangible waves Draco stuffed himself into his clothes positioning his robes so his erection did not become school knowledge. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and combed his hair. 'Damnit! I don't have time to gel it.' He shrugged his shoulders deciding to go without gel today. Draco gave himself one last look in the reflective glass of the mirror and sauntered into the common room to gather his minions for another breakfast in the Great Hall.  
  
"Is something wrong Drackie darling?" Pansy was about to get slapped and she was too dense to notice.  
  
"Pansy." Draco started in a calm measured voice. "If you don't shut the _fuck_ up I am not going to sleep with you for a month." The threat was enough to keep her quiet all the way to the Great Hall. It was mostly empty still as Draco made it a habit that all seventh year Slytherins entered first so that they would have the upper hand on whomever entered into the Hall after them.  
  
Draco seated himself in the center of the long table and the others arranged themselves around them, the Ice Prince's court arraying themselves for a morning feast. Draco waited while Pansy filled his plate and buttered a biscuit for him. He was doing all he could to ignore his erection that refused to go away. All he needed now was either someone to notice or to have to go to the Infirmary before he got seriously damaged from maintaining an erection for too long.  
  
Draco took a sip of his pumpkin juice wishing it was coffee. 'It isn't as if you can get a decent cup from those lazy house elves anyway.' Draco rolled back his shoulders trying to ease the strain on his groin as he shifted in his seat. Pansy took this as a clue that he wanted his neck massaged and immediately wiped her hands on a napkin and started to palm his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Don't touch me." Draco said in an almost inaudible voice. Pansy whipped her hands off him as if she had been burned.  
  
"Fine then." She turned to her left and started up a conversation with Crabbe. She tried to anyway.  
  
Draco was starting to feel pain. He couldn't stand this anymore. Other students were filtering into the Great Hall making the chance of him slipping away unnoticed roll down to zero. He shifted his hips and accidentally rubbed his thigh against his cock and it took all of his willpower not to moan.  
  
No one seemed to notice that he was not eating at all. Draco gulped down some more juice and tried to concentrate on the Daily Prophet that he had acquired from a third year seated opposite of him. His eyes roved over the articles looking for something interesting besides all the crap they had been publishing for the past few weeks.  
  
The Great Hall was now full with the exception of the Golden Trio. 'How like them to procrastinate and attempt to be fashionably late. Didn't they hear that being early is the new trend?' He sighed softly as he turned the page still feeling a sort of pity for the fools.  
  
One of the Great Hall's huge doors creaked open and Hermoine scrambled in flushed and gasping for breath. As she slid through the crack in the door she took a deep breath and adjusted her robes. She walked to the Gryffindor table smoothing down her hair and smiling energetically.  
  
No sooner than she sat down the door opened wider with considerably more force than she had opened it with and Harry and Ron ran through not bothering to try and regain dignity. They collapsed into their seats and started chugging down their pumpkin juice.  
  
'They have no sense of decorum.' Draco shook his head as he watched the whole table erupt into laughter. Harry looked up as Draco's eyes were moving past him and caused Draco to pause on him longer than normal. Harry flashed him a big grin and turned to Ron who had pulled on his sleeve.  
  
Suddenly Draco felt an enormous relief and to his horror something hot, sticky and wet sliding down his leg.  
  
A/N: Well I didn't figure that I could actually make a story out of this but there is so much room for it. Review and tell me what you think! Please! 


	2. Racing

Disclaimer: I thought we had been over this.  
  
Rating: Who knows?  
  
A/N: I was really surprised at the amount of feedback I got for this. Thank you all for reviewing! And since you insisted I will continue with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Harry's alarm clock snitch tested out its wings for a second before lunging towards Harry's face and tickling his nose until Harry snatched it out of his face and stuck it under the pillow. It tried vainly to escape and finish the arduous job of waking Harry up each morning.  
  
"I get the hint you annoying ball of irritation." Harry sat up and released the ball which promptly settled itself for a nice rest until it had to get Harry up again. He glared at the alarm clock one last time and walked into the bathroom. Harry considered himself in the mirror. 'I can go without a shower for now.' He leaned over the sink and turned on the water. As he rinsed his face he ended up knocking his glasses over with his elbow. He winced as he heard the tinkling of broken glass.  
  
"Hermoine! I need you for a second!" He yelled through the bathroom door knowing full well that she was already awake and most likely on her way to get a head start on her work for the day. Sure enough he heard her steady steps coming closer to the door.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Her voice was slightly muffled but Harry could hear the hint of amusement in her tone. He walked to the door and put on his best puppy dog face while opening it.  
  
"I broke my glasses again." He gestured towards the pile of glass with his frames resting majestically on top of it. He looked at Hermoine with big sad eyes.  
  
"Harry how can you be the savior of the wizarding world and still not know how to repair your glasses?"  
  
"I know how but you do it so much better than me." Hermoine rolled her eyes and quickly spelled the glasses into their former shape and added a strengthening spell for good measure.  
  
"Thanks 'Moine."  
  
"You can thank me by getting Ron up. Dean refuses to do it since he found out how accurate Ron's left hook can be when he doesn't want to get out of bed." Hermoine had so far been the only one who was capable of getting Ron out of bed without incurring injury on herself.

"Are you wanting me to break these things already?" Harry joked lightly pushing her in the shoulder as he passed back into the boy's dormitory. He glanced back in time to see Hermoine sticking her tongue out at him and he laughed at her childishness. Harry got to the door and steeled himself for the chaos that ensued after each attempt to get the sleeping redhead up. He opened the door and got the shock of his life.  
  
"Hermoine come quickly the apocalypse is upon us!" He yelled back down the hallway. Hermoine rushed back up the stairs and into the room to find that Ron was already awake, dressed, and working on his Charms essay. She fainted dead away. Harry was barely able to catch her before her head hit the floor.  
  
"Thank goodness for my Seeker reflexes." Ron chuckled and helped Harry situate Hermoine on his bed.  
  
"So do you know anything that will wake her up?" Harry looked at Ron.  
  
"Are you telling me you don't know a spell that will work?"  
  
"Well, we can always try cold water."  
  
"Ron you are mean."  
  
"I know"  
  
"I'll get the water!" Harry dashed into the bathroom to fill two glasses full of cold water from the sink. He handed a glass to Ron and stepped to the left side of the bed leaving Ron on the right side.  
  
"On the count of three." Both boys advanced to the bed. "One, two, THREE!" The boys tipped their glasses over right on top of Hermoine's face. She woke with a gasp and glared at the boys.  
  
"How dare you!" She got up and started smacking Ron who was closer to her at the moment. "You ruined my hair! Do you know how long it takes for me to get it under control?" The boys looked at her sheepishly and shook their heads.  
  
"Sorry 'Moine but we didn't want you to be late for class." Ron looked at Hermoine with great sadness in his eyes. "Will you ever forgive us?"  
  
"How can I not when you look so pathetic like that?" Hermoine hugged Ron quickly and headed for the girl's bathroom. "You two better wait for me while I fix my hair."  
  
"We will!" The boys responded. Harry turned to his closet to choose what to wear for the day and Ron went back to his essay. In about ten minutes Hermoine was back and ready to go. They walked into the common room and past the portrait hole before Harry had a wonderful idea.  
  
"Last one to the Great Hall has to kiss Malfoy!" With that he dashed down the first flight of stairs the other two not far behind. As he made a turn down the hallway Hermoine came up right behind him and toppled him to the floor.  
  
"Sorry Harry, but this is a race I can't lose!" Harry looked up in time to see her brown hair flicking around the edge of the corner. He got himself up not bothering to dust off his robes. Ron came careening into him and they both fell to the ground.  
  
"Ron!" The redhead simply dashed up and took off following Hermoine. Harry quickly followed suit soon catching up with Ron but not seeing Hermoine anywhere ahead.  
  
"Wow can she run!" He gasped as he and Ron came in sight of the Hall doors.  
  
"Well it was your idea to make the loser kiss Malfoy. That would make anyone be able to fly." Both Harry and Ron crashed through the door at the same time and neither bothered slowing down as they made their way to their house table and collapsed into their chairs.  
  
The table burst into laughter as the Gryffindors watched their favorites try to compose themselves after such exhausting exercise. Harry's lungs where begging for air but he couldn't stop laughing. He felt eyes pass over him and raised his own to meet the look. Surprisingly the onlooker was Draco Malfoy. Harry shot him a grin not able to be mean to even his worst enemy. Draco looked shocked for a moment then Ron got his attention by pulling on his sleeve.  
  
"Hey, Harry which one of us has to kiss Malfoy?"  
  
"Well if I do remember correctly you were slightly behind me."  
  
"No way I was the one who pushed the door open!" This got the whole table laughing again and they all missed the look of pure pleasure on Draco's face transform into a look of pure unadulterated horror.  
  
A/N: I hope you like the flipside of this wonderful morning. As always please review I love knowing how you guys like this! And thank you all whom have already reviewed. It makes me so happy


	3. Daydreaming

Disclaimer: I don't feel like starting this  
  
Rating: Ambiguous  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Draco could not believe what just happened. It seemed incomprehensible that someone with his type of sexual discipline would go and ejaculate over something as simple as a beautiful smile. 'To top it off it was Harry Potter's smile. Could I sink any lower?' Draco hung his head in shame for a second before remembering that Malfoy's never feel shame. 'It was only because of that vision in the shower.' He rationalized in his head. 'It was just because both happened to have green eyes.' Problem one solved. Problem two would be a bit trickier.  
  
"What class do we have first Pansy?" His tone betraying nothing of the thoughts careening through his mind.  
  
"History." Pansy wrinkled her nose in distaste.  
  
"I need to go get my textbook."

"But Draco you usually make one of the first years go get anything you have forgotten."  
  
"I left it in my room and I am not about to let some sniveling first year access into my private domain." Pansy had the grace to look properly abashed. Draco stood and walked confidently to the Great Hall's double doors. No one noticed the falter in his step as he crossed the threshold.  
  
'Stop thinking about that disgusting boy! You just need a quick sex session and you will be back to normal.' Draco fought with himself all the way down to the dungeons quickening his step as he felt the moisture slip down farther reaching his knees.  
  
"Perfection." The portrait opened and he hurriedly went up to clean himself off. He reached the bathroom and stole a glance at the shower stall. The memory of what had happened in there was too vibrant and he felt himself getting slightly hard.  
  
'Oh no not now.' Draco quickly performed a cleaning spell on himself and was dismayed to find that there was still a stain on his pants. Grumbling the whole way he changed into an identical pair. He almost ran into the portrait before opening it continuing his mad dash up the stairs to Professor Binns class. He stopped outside the door and fixed his hair and calmed his breathing. Placing his sneer on his face he entered the classroom with all the dignity he could muster, found his seat and promptly stopped paying attention to the long dead Professor. Soon he was daydreaming about those green eyes again. He was unable to make himself cease the pleasant wandering of his mind. 'As long as it goes no farther than this it will be fine.'  
  
Class dragged on and no one was more relieved when the bell sounded than Draco. He picked up his bag and sauntered down to the dungeons. 'At least there is sure to be something interesting in Potions today.' He almost made it down without any unpleasant incidents. Unfortunately today was just not going to be his day.  
  
"Draco?" A sickly sweet voice stopped him in his tracks. He wracked his brain to put a name to that voice. He turned around and came face to face with a girl in Ravenclaw robes. She was about 5'6 with short, mousy brown hair. Draco scanned her face waiting for the spark of recognition, none came.  
  
"What do you want?" He tried to put as much irritation into his voice as possible.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you remembered our little date for tonight. Astronomy tower at 11:30. Don't be late." She giggled and waved her hips provocatively to her uncaring audience as she ascended the stairs.  
  
Draco twisted back around and stomped into the Potion classroom. Snape sent him a pointed look which he ignored as he pulled out his cauldron and text book. Five minutes later class started off beautifully as Snape took 5 points from Gryffindor for having a certain green eyed student arriving a bit too late for his tastes.  
  
Draco sighed as Snape settled in for a lecture obviously this was not going to be a lab day. He shifted in his chair and cast a searching look around the room. His eyes fell onto a messy mop of raven black hair. The head from which this glorious hair grew was being supported by one strong tanned long fingered hand.  
  
To Draco it was a beautiful combination of black and tan. 'Whoa hold it. I am not going to be falling for the Golden Boy. Golden is right though, I have never seen such a perfect tan.' Draco snorted as he shoved those thoughts into the trash were they belonged.  
  
"Can anyone tell me exactly what Heart-fruit flies do for blood clotting potions?" Snape's question or rather his loud pronunciation of said question had all the students shifting up in their seats rummaging for their textbooks. Snape ignored Hermoine's hand and decided to pick on Neville.  
  
"Well, Mr. Longbottom, what do they do?"  
  
"Um...uh...they...they attack the heart?" Neville could barely control his stuttering in the presence of the Potions Master.  
  
"Wrong. Five more points from Gryffindor for being clueless."  
  
Draco could not help but snicker as he watched Neville's face turn pale. He shifted his eyes back to Harry surprised that they were glaring at him. 'And I thought he wasn't going to be so bad after he smiled at me this morning.' Draco sent him his best smirk and twisted back in his seat to pay attention to Snape. The rest of the class time was spent taking notes on a potion he could do since he was seven. Draco knew full well that Severus would not even read his notes.  
  
'Hell I could put drawings of Dumbledore shagging Hooch and I would still get an A.' Draco scribbled down the next portion of the notes trying to get the vision out of his head. His mind wandered yet again to the Boy Who Lived. Draco closed his eyes and envisioned himself dominating the other boy as he had done to so many before.  
  
He could feel the muscles in his groin tightening but he did not care. A small smile played about his lips as the phantom Harry was forced to do unspeakable things. A very Slytherin plan formed in his head. It would not be long before the Golden Boy would find himself tainted.  
  
A/N: If you liked this story it was Boys are Crazy by FlameArchanist. If you didn't enjoy this story it was Girls gone Wild by Puff Diddy.


	4. Forgetting

Disclaimer: =P  
  
Rating: Oooh naughty  
  
A/N: I am overwhelmed at the response to this story and only wish my other was getting that much attention. Yes I am aware this is shameless plugging And to answer your question **Purveyor of Darkness:Tyrini** I am VERY brilliant...at least that is what my beta tells me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"Hey!" Seamus' voice drowned out most of the conversations down the length of the Gryffindor table. "I do believe that there is an urgent need for a vote!" Some third years looked at him strangely as he took out a quill and parchment. One the top left corner he wrote Ron Weasley and on the other he put Harry Potter.  
  
"Alright to keep this a secret vote I will find each of you during the course of the day."  
  
"Seamus what is this voting for?"  
  
"To find out who lost the race that our beloved Trio engaged in." Seamus paused for breath before continuing. "It is obvious that Hermoine won but Harry and Ron came in at just about the same time." With that he sat down and the table went to discussing who they were going to vote for.  
  
"Seamus you do realize that you neglected to tell them about what the loser has to do." Harry sounded a little nervous.  
  
"Of course I didn't. If I did Ron wouldn't get any votes." Harry looked at Seamus strangely.  
  
"Oh come on Harry don't be so dense. There is hardly a student alive who wouldn't want to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy make out!" Harry made a face and mumbled something about having to get to Herbology. As the trio made its way out of the Hall Harry noticed that the fortunate Slytherin was missing from his usual throne.  
  
'I wonder what is up with him.' Harry shook his head and entered Ron and Hermoine's conversation.  
  
"I do believe that the four weeks of studying Pigmalion roots is over." Hermoine checked her notebook and counted the days. "Yes. Professor Sprout said that today we would be learning about what bugs are helpful to a greenhouse and which are not." Harry and Ron looked at each other with exasperation written all over their faces. Hermoine pretended to not notice and entered the greenhouse classroom a couple feet ahead of the boys.  
  
"Ron she is never going to go out with her if you keep teasing her like that." Harry nudged Ron on the arm.  
  
"Like you are any help!" Ron playfully pushed Harry and earned a reproving look from Professor Sprout. The boys split up to their different groups and started learning the fascinating world of harmful and non harmful insects.  
  
"I can't believe she assigned us a full foot on these stupid bugs."  
  
"Well she wouldn't have if you had paid attention in class instead of ogling Lavender!" Hermoine cast a disapproving look at Ron. "It would not hurt for you to try and keep from getting distracted." Ron rolled his eyes and gave Harry a pointed look. The group traveled in comfortable silence to the dungeons and their ever batty ruler Snape.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure you remembered our little date for tonight. Astronomy tower at 11:30. Don't be late." A voice came at them from the bottom of the stairs. The three looked at each other and withheld their chuckles as a Ravenclaw girl came up the steps beside them. 'I wonder who she was talking to.' Harry watched the girl swish down the hallway.

"Lucky guy." Ron's comment had the immediate effect of earning him a smack from Hermoine.

"Oh no." Harry muttered as he searched through his backpack. "I left my potions book on the table!" He quickly ran back up the stairs leaving his two best friends shaking their heads behind him.  
  
Harry paused for breath outside of the Great Hall and walked quickly to the table sweeping his book up in one fluid motion and speedwalking right back out. 'Oh crap I am going to be late!' His thoughts were racing almost as fast as he was. The bell rang out a second before he got to the door.

'Damn. I can kiss some house points goodbye.' He resolutely opened the door and earned a five point docking from Snape. Hermoine and Ron looked at him sympathetically as he took his seat. Harry settled himself in for a long lecture. He slumped forward in his chair with his head supported by his hand, looking almost as if he were taking notes. The picture would have been more convincing if his quill had actually been moving. Harry barely suppressed a yawn before Snape stood at the front of the class.  
  
"Can anyone tell me exactly what Heart-fruit flies do for blood clotting potions?"  
  
Immediately Hermoine raised her hand. No one was surprised when Snape over looked her and called on Neville.  
  
"Well, Mr. Longbottom, what do they do?"  
  
"Um...uh...they...they attack the heart?" Neville could barely control his stuttering in the presence of the Potions Master. Harry felt so bad for him. 'He seriously needs to learn some Gryffindor courage.' Harry's emerald eyes scanned the room and caught the sight of Malfoy snickering.  
  
"Wrong. Five more points from Gryffindor for being clueless."  
  
For once Harry ignored the chance to gripe about Snape being unfair. He glared at Malfoy wishing much harm upon the boy. His eyes clashed with gray ones and he saw the amusement in them before the other boy flashed him a smirk and turned back to his own desk.  
  
Harry realized that Snape had begun to lecture once again and hurried to catch up in his notes since Hermoine might not be in a giving mood later on. He snuck a glance back at Malfoy watching the boy to absolutely nothing. 'He is such a git. Damn Snape and his favoritism.' Harry sighed at the hopelessness of the situation.  
  
Somehow he made it through the rest of Potions without losing any more house points and left the room with Hermoine and Ron. He went so fast he did not even realize he left his potion book behind.  
  
A/N: More shameless plugging for Hot Spots! If I get 5 more reviews for it I will add another shower scene! So review! Just mention that you have also read this one so I know you aren't a legitimate review for it. twirls in her imaginary colors


	5. Relaxing

Disclaimer: sigh If they haven't figured out that I am not J.K. Rowling then I must be a damn good writer.  
  
Rating: Merow  
  
A/N: Whoo more author's notes! I am just so thankful for all the reviews it makes it worthwhile to write. Especially to **LilyBetyPotter** who was first to answer my shameless need for people to read my first story after reading this one.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Draco stared at the slightly worn textbook in his hands. 'I can not believe such a perfect opportunity came up like this.' He turned the textbook around in his hands as if memorizing every minute detail of the neglect it had obviously been through.  
  
'It doesn't seem like Potter cares much for this poor book.' Draco slipped the stolen treasure into his bag and sauntered out of the classroom. 'I do believe I will let him sweat about it for a while before I become the hero and return it to him.' He reached the Slytherin common room without running into any unpleasant surprises and proceeded straight to his private room.  
  
He flopped down on his bed in a very un-Malfoyish way and stared into the deep recesses of his bed canopy. He closed his eyes while he waited for the vision of deep green eyes to visit him. He did not have long to wait. Just after he shut his eyelids a phantom hand started stroking up and down his thigh, begging to touch flesh.  
  
Draco's body responded, not needing the touch of a real lover to become excited. Draco held back a moan as he unbuttoned his pants and kicked off his shoes. He could barely get the buttons on his shirt undone before the ghost hand trailed itself up the left leg of his boxers. Draco stiffened with anticipation, his shirt was halfway off of his body and his chest was heaving.  
  
Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Two hard knocks followed by three soft ones.  
  
"Damnit!" He roared at the door hoping to scare his intruder off. He glanced at the clock and realized with surprise that it was almost the end of lunch. 'I think fate has something against me.' Draco mused as he struggled back into his clothes trying to make himself look presentable.  
  
"Do I even have to try?" He asked his mirror.  
  
"Not for me dear." Draco shot the mirror one of his trademark smirks before heading down the corridor picking up his bag along the way.  
  
He followed Crabbe and Goyle to Charms. It was all he could do to stop from gagging at their stench. He finally got it through their thick heads that he was going to be first as they reached the third landing and came into view of the Golden Trio.  
  
"Harry, please don't tell me you forgot it again? Snape is going to have a conniption fit if he finds out! This is the second book you have lost since the beginning of school!" Hermoine's shrill outcry rang through the halls. All present Slytherins and a couple Ravenclaws snickered. Draco watched greedily as Harry glanced around guiltily.  
  
"I went back to look for it but it was gone. So I figured I put it in my bag already."  
  
"Are you meaning this Potter?" Draco drawled as he pulled the potion book out of his bag.  
  
"Malfoy! Get your hands off of my book!" Harry took three menacing steps toward Draco before the presence of Crabbe and Goyle intruded on his angry mind.  
  
"Cool down Potter. We wouldn't want the Boy Who Lived to die from a simple heart attack." Draco tossed the book towards Harry and it fell with a thump at the Golden Boy's feet. Draco raked his eyes purposefully up Harry's body.  
  
"You can thank me later." There was no mistaking the innuendo in his voice. The gathered students watched him climb the next staircase in utter shock. Draco could not keep the smirk from his face.  
  
'I just love the look on Potter's face when he gets embarrassed.' He licked his lips causing the Hufflepuff passing to shiver involuntarily as he imagined what Draco's tongue was capable of. Draco smirked again.  
  
'I am just too bloody hot.' He walked into the Charms classroom and got out a blank piece of parchment. 'Time for some evil planning.' Professor Flitwick was surprised at the enthusiasm Draco seemed to be putting into the class and awarded Slytherin 5 house points for taking diligent notes.  
  
'Good thing he isn't going to check what I have really been doing.' Draco glanced down at his sketch. It showed a simple note with hearts and swirls doodled all over it. He grinned again as he reread his handiwork.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I don't know how long I will be able to last without the soft brush of your skin against mine. The sound of your voice is too beautiful even in anger for me to want to miss a word. Please tell me that you will reconsider my offer of friendship that was extended so long ago and join me where you belong. In my arms, my heart, my bed._

_ Forever yours, D_  
  
The bell rang for the end of class giving him ten minutes to move to Arithmacy. Draco stood up and stretched. He stopped when he heard a soft sigh behind him and realized that the Ravenclaw girl that had accosted him earlier was watching him like a hawk. Draco glared at her hoping that she would get the hint that he wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
She simply mouthed '11:30' at him and winked in what she must have thought as a becoming manner and flounced out of class. Draco picked up his bag and made the long trek upstairs. 'Bloody Gryffindors have it so easy. They get all their classrooms so close to their common room.' He conveniently forgot that they had to travel much farther than any house when wanting to eat.  
  
Draco was seriously considering sleeping while the Arithmacy teacher droned on and on about the importance of fractions in magic. He took out the note unaware of Hermoine's eyes flicking over to him and just managing to read what was written there. He did hear her soft gasp but attributed it to something clever the teacher must have said.  
  
'I can't give this to him. He just might think I want more than a simple roll between the sheets.' Draco quickly scanned the room and seeing as the teacher's back was to the class he muttered a breathy,  
  
"Inceindo" And the parchment was no more than ashes which were discreetly brushed off onto the floor. 'I will just keep the Phantom Potter hostage inside my head until I get a chance to capture the real one.' With the determination that comes only from sex deprived teens he started on his homework so that he could spend the whole night in the throes of ecstasy.


	6. Catagorizing

Disclaimer: shoves Draco into her closet I don't own anything legally.  
  
Rating: I have a cat on my lap   
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Alright. If I can have everyone's attention please!" Seamus' voice rose over the hubbub of the Great Hall. Everyone looked at the Irish boy standing on his seat patiently waiting for a couple Slytherins to stop giggling.  
  
"You were all present for the ending of the race between Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. As we all could tell Hermoine won by a landslide. Our problem was we could not choose which boy got second place and which lost." He gestured to a box that replaced his plate of food.  
  
"If you would all write either Harry Potter or Ron Weasley on a piece of paper and place it in this box then we will be able to judge this race fairly." He started to sit down before turning to the teacher's table.  
  
"Teachers are welcome to vote as well." Dumbledore sat back with an amused expression on his face as the entire school reached for paper and quills. By the end of lunch the box was full and Seamus stood again.  
  
"Thank you all for your cooperation. The votes will be counted by Hermoine and myself. We will announce the results tomorrow at breakfast." Harry rolled his eyes and packed his things for class.  
  
"Let's go before he gets any more ideas." As he left the Hall he noticed that the Slytherin table was missing one. 'Poor ferret...He won't know what is going to hit him.'  
  
"Harry since we both have a free period do you want to work on the essay Snape assigned us today?" Harry nodded at Hermoine and opened his bag to make sure he had his book with him. He rummaged around for a second before sending Hermoine a pained expression.  
  
"Harry, please don't tell me you forgot it again? Snape is going to have a conniption fit if he finds out! This is the second book you have lost since the beginning of school!" Hermoine looked at him pity in her eyes tinged with exasperation.  
  
"I went back to look for it but it was gone. So I figured I put it in my bag already."  
  
"Are you meaning this Potter?" Harry turned around at the sound of the familiar hated drawl hoping against hope that it was someone else with a great impersonation of the ferret. Unfortunately for him there stood Malfoy holding his potion's book in his hand as if it was diseased.

"Malfoy! Get your hands off of my book!" Without thinking Harry started towards Malfoy before realizing that he had his goons with him.  
  
"Cool down Potter. We wouldn't want the Boy Who Lived to die from a simple heart attack." Malfoy threw the book at Harry making him wince at the damage he might have caused.  
  
"You can thank me later." Harry glared at Malfoy as the blonde sauntered up the stairs and he bent down to pick up his poor textbook. 'Why is everyone laughing?'  
  
"Hermoine I think I am going to have to call a rain check on that essay. I need to relax a bit." Hermoine looked at him strangely before she nodded and headed off to walk Ron to his next class. Harry smiled slightly as he watched her trying to calm the boy down without taking the Silencing Charm off of him.  
  
Harry shook his head at the odd pair and climbed his way to the Fat Lady and finally reaching his room he threw all his books on his bed and shrugged out of his clothes. He headed towards the bathroom completely naked grabbing a towel as he went. 'I am so going to enjoy this.' He turned on the water and jumped in before checking the temperature.  
  
Harry yelped as the cold water hit his warm back. Grumbling he turned the hot water on higher and relaxed as the icy torrent was transformed into a steaming waterfall. Harry rolled his head under the stream letting it massage all the tension out of his neck and shoulders. He pushed back his hair and stared blurrily at the wall in front of him.  
  
'I hope I don't have to kiss Malfoy. Although I wouldn't want to make Ron do it either.' Harry turned around and let the water slide down his chest. He could not help the small moan that escaped him as the water caressed his cock.  
  
'What better way to relax?' He grinned as his fingers wrapped themselves around his penis. Slowly he moved the tightening skin back and forth under the shower. His head rolled back and he leaned against the cool shower wall in expectation of the pleasure to come. He started rubbing faster heedless of the moans rebounding off the walls.  
  
His other hand went up to his head and pillowed it against the hard wall. Harry could not stop from clenching his hair as his orgasm came closer. He slowed his pace deliberately drawing out his pleasure. His eyelids fluttered as an image of Cho Chang rose before him as it had so many times before.  
  
He started pumping harder again, given a second wind by the sight of her. Ever so slowly the picture in his head started changing. The hair was getting shorter and blonder, the skin paler, and the eyes colder. Harry did not even realize the changes he was so caught up in the feeling of his impending orgasm.  
  
All too quickly it hit him and his semen spurted out to meet the falling water. Harry started to clean himself off before the image hit him again. 'I did not just jack off to the thought of Malfoy.' Harry grimaced and hit his head against the tiled wall.  
  
'I am not gay...' He stopped pounding his head before he gave himself a concussion and clambered out of the shower managing to dry himself off in ten seconds flat. 'I need to talk to Ron.' Quickly he dressed and checked his clock.  
  
'Good I have five minutes before he gets out of class for the day.' Harry pulled on his shoes and wondered about his sudden change in thinking. 'It is not like being gay is bad...Seamus is and no one hates him for it.' Harry picked up his bag and made his way to the Fat Lady.  
  
'Maybe I feel so weird because it is Malfoy.' His quandary having easily been categorized he put a lift to his walk and went to wait for Ron.  
  
A/N: As always I love you and tell me what you think! I live for the reviews.


	7. Suprising

Disclaimer: I am so poor. All I have is the love of you reviewers!  
  
Rating: Mmmm yeah  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Draco could barely contain himself during the rest of his classes. 'Only one more to go, one more class until dinner and this day will be over.' He thought excitedly. 'Then I will have my phantom Harry for the whole night.' Draco closed his eyes for a moment relishing the moment of anticipation. He licked his lips trying to imagine Potter's taste on them.  
  
The bell rang and he rushed, in a dignified way mind you, down to the Great Hall where all the students were pouring in through the wooden doors. Glaring at anyone who dared jostle him along the way Draco made it relatively unmolested. He positioned himself with a flourish at the center of the table and waited for the seventh year Slytherins to arrange themselves around him and they all sat at a signal from their leader.  
  
The students waited patiently for Dumbledore to finish settling in and the food appeared with a wave of his hand. Draco found himself getting irritated at Pansy's slothfulness as she filled his plate with his favorites. The Great Hall filled with the clinking sounds of over a hundred eating people having over a hundred inane conversations.  
  
'She only has one speed. Slow, just plain irritatingly slow.' He refused to look at her hopeful face and ranged his eyes over the Hall. He picked up his freshly poured goblet and used it to hide his face as he scanned the students. As the silver gaze ran itself over the Ravenclaw table the girl annoyance winked at him and gave him a knowing stare.  
  
'Shit I forgot she claimed me for the night.' Draco sighed dramatically causing Pansy to look at him in concern. Draco shot her one of his patented leave me alone glares. Pansy quickly looked back at her own plate leaving Millicent to carry on the conversation alone.  
  
'I might as well get it over with I do not want to think how long it will take me to get rid of her.' Dinner dragged on and on only heightened by the rare chances of being able to sneak in a couple glances towards the Gryffindor table and of gorgeous green eyes flashing with laughter.  
  
The first of the students were starting to make their way back to their dorms. Draco took a sip out of his goblet as the volume in the room decreased to a steady hum. He nodded once to the Slytherins and all conversations ceased as they rose and almost as if they were in formation made their way to the dark dungeons they called home.  
  
Once there Draco strode through the common room and barely made it to his private lair before the urge to scream overtook him. He slumped against the door fighting hard to keep silent.  
  
'How dare that little Ravenclaw whore assume that I will be hers? Why am I even considering going to her filthy arms when I have a wonderful lover here?' Draco pushed himself off the door and lit the fireplace and the candles ranged around his room.  
  
The dark Slytherin green melted into the shadows as the silver linings seemed to shine for attention in the flickering light. Draco slipped off his school robes and stood staring into the fire.  
  
The flames jumped and cackled while performing an odd primitive dance for him. Harry's beautiful face flickered to life winking at him before dissolving into the chaos of fire. He blinked in confusion and looked harder into the fire.  
  
'I could have sworn I saw Potter's face.' Draco sighed and started to unbutton his white school shirt. 'I just have him on the brain...I wish I had him on my bed though.' The expensive shirt tumbled gracefully from the tips of his fingers landing on the Persian rug.  
  
Draco paid no attention to its downward dance as he walked into the bathroom and began his nightly routine. He paused a second before placing his warm feet on the icy tile floor. 'Why can we not get simple heating devices down here?' Draco thought a second about putting on socks before realizing how silly that would look.  
  
He did not stop to consider that no one tangible would be joining him that night. He debated the virtue of going back into his room and getting his slippers. 'If I would just take my wand with me everywhere it wouldn't matter either way.'  
  
Slowly the bottom of his pale feet became accustomed to the floor and he stood in front of the mirror watching himself tilt his head back and forth. Draco could only imagine a look of pure lust on Potter's face if he could see him now.  
  
Slowly, performing a seductive dance for the reflective surface, he undid his trousers and let them slid down his narrow hips. As they fell they revealed crimson red silk boxers. 'Only the finest available for the Slytherin Sex Fiend.'  
  
He ran his fingers down his toned chest wishing that his pale hands were replaced with strong brown ones. Draco stopped his imaginings before it became too hard to ignore.  
  
'The last thing I need right now is to have to deal with an erection. Besides if everything goes to plan I will have my ghost hands dealing with it.' Brushing his fingers through his platinum locks one last time he swaggered into his bedroom only to stop in shock as he saw the almost nude...

A/N: At least don't kill me until after I post the next chapter or you will never know.


	8. Confessing

Disclaimer: I own my cat. Kinda  
  
Rating: Indecisive

A/N: This chapter is shorter than usual but I really wanted to get this out of the way so we could get on to the slashy goodness.  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry wove his way through the common room towards the little table Hermione and Seamus had sequestered away from the clumps of Gryffindors scattered around. He smiled slightly as he noticed that there was at least five feet of space around them where people refused to wander into.  
  
'It would seem that they are taking Hermione's threat of a barrier spell seriously.' He came to the edge of the clear spot and tested with his hand to see if there was an invisible wall there. Harry's palm met nothing but air.  
  
"Hermione, can I talk to you?"  
  
"Harry I thought Seamus and I went over this. We cannot afford any interruptions or we might have to start counting the votes all over again. As it is we are going to be up all night tallying up the scores." Hermione's voice had the patented Leave Me Alone tone that only girls seemed to learn. Harry sighed as he made his way to the couch.  
  
Some third years scooted over without breaking their conversation. They were of course talking about who they voted for and speculating why Seamus and Hermoine were taking this so seriously.  
  
"It is just a race right? There is nothing too humiliating about being last in a race between friends." Harry felt bad for eavesdropping. It was not like he could help it since the couch was so small. The girls kept stealing glances towards him and giggling until he could not stay there for another second.  
  
"I am going for a walk." He announced to the room in general and left the room followed by a chorus of 'Goodbye Harry's'. He jogged down the corridor before realizing that it would be after curfew soon and that he had left his invisibility cloak in his room. 'I guess I will just have to sneak around the old fashioned way.' Harry went randomly through the school ending up in the owlrey.  
  
A large white fast moving blur shrieked and barely pulled out of a dive aimed for Harry's chest. "Hello Hedwig." The owl nuzzled against the side of Harry's head and waited patiently for a letter.  
  
"Sorry girl, just visiting this time." Hedwig hooted and clambered onto the nearest perch. Harry walked to one of the large windows and looked out at the moon drenched schoolyard.  
  
'It looks so perfect.' He sighed turning back to the relative darkness of the Owlrey. He slid down the wall until he was seated comfortably under the window. Hoots and the sounds of feathers being ruffled calmed his mind.  
  
"Harry? Are you in here?"  
  
"Yeah Ron. Hermione threatened you out too?" Harry watched as Ron came closer in the direction of his voice. Harry could barely see the grin on his best friend's face.  
  
"Here you go. I smuggled these in." Ron handed Harry a bottle of butterbeer before settling himself down on the floor next to Harry. "Well we have to have a reason for drinking these. What shall it be Harry?" Ron's voice was amiable like always.  
  
"How about we drink to finding out secrets?" Ron looked at Harry confusion in his unusually somber eyes.  
  
"Is there something I need to know?" Harry could not bring himself to look into the bright honest blue. He bit his lip and nodded.  
  
"Out with it then. There isn't anything that could make me hate you."  
  
"I think I'm gay." Harry's voice cracked slightly as he admitted this. Ron looked shocked for a moment.  
  
"You don't like me..._like_ like me...right?" Harry shook his head and Ron looked relieved.  
  
"That would have been awkward. Is there someone you fancy?" Again Harry nodded finding it hard to speak.  
  
"Who?" There was a long pause and for awhile Ron thought Harry had not heard him right when he heard one single soft spoken word.  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
Ron took a huge drink out of his butterbeer trying to convince himself that he had heard Harry wrong. "The ferret?" Harry shot a sidelong glance at Ron. "I guess if he is the bloke you are fantasizing about I can't call him that anymore."  
  
"You aren't mad?"  
  
"It isn't your fault Harry. Things happen. Besides as long as he doesn't hurt you I can live with it. But if he does hurt you I am going to kill him. I guess this means you won't mind all that much if you lose the race." Harry set down his butterbeer and enveloped the redhead in a bear hug.  
  
"Thank you for being understanding."

"You just might want to keep me sedated for awhile Harry." Harry laughed and soon Ron joined in. The boys finished their drinks and fumbled their way back to the Gryffindor common room. As they were about to go through the painting Harry stopped.  
  
"Go on without me." Ron looked at Harry with an eyebrow raised. "I forgot something in the Owlrey." Harry stated as way of explanation.  
  
Ron nodded and let the portrait close behind him leaving Harry alone in the dark corridor. Resolutely Harry turned on his heel and walked to his destination.  
  
A/N: Aren't I so evil making you wait until another chapter to find out who the scantily clad person in Draco's room is? Don't get too confident on who you think it is. You might be in for a bigger shock than you think.


	9. Disgusting!

Disclaimer: Read it in all the previous chapters!  
  
Rating: Ewww GROSS!!!  
  
A/N: Woooo I hit 100 reviews! If only my other story got as much attention since I am adding more slash to it... Ahh well this is a quick update for **Grimy Grunhilda Grunt** hopefully I got this up before she had to leave.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
_ Previously:_

'The last thing I need right now is to have to deal with an erection. Besides if everything goes to plan I will have my ghost hands dealing with it.' Brushing his fingers through his platinum locks one last time he swaggered into his bedroom only to stop in shock as he saw the almost nude...  
  
"My lord, what are you doing here in Hogwarts? It is very dangerous for you to be here." Draco could barely hold in his disgust. Lord Voldemort stood there clad only in Draco's silkiest robe that happened to be open to the waist. He Who Must Not Be Named was also very obviously naked underneath.  
  
"I want to bed with you Draco." Lord Voldemort slithered his way towards the blonde twisting his way until he was behind Draco. "Drop the boxers Draco. I want to ssee you in your sskin only." Draco was having a hard time keeping his repulsion out of his face. He had heard rumors that Lord Voldemort slept with every Deatheater he recruited.  
  
"D...Don't you think that we should wait for this until I am actually a Deatheater Milord?"  
  
"I do not wissh to wait any longer for you sson of Luciuss. I have wanted you ssince the day your father brought you to me in hopess that I would find you worthy of joining me." Lord Voldemort put a hand on Draco's shoulder and slid it down to the waistband of his dark boxers.  
  
"Now be a good boy and drop them." Shaking slightly Draco put his fingers under the elastic.  
  
'This would be a good time for someone to rush in and save me.' He thought desperately. He bit his lip and slowly let his underwear slip past his hips where it continued its downward journey and pooled itself on his bare feet.  
  
"Ah, ssuch perfection. I have not seen sseen ssuch pale beauty ssince your father sstood before me like thiss." Draco's mind was racing as the Dark Lord's voice swept through him.  
  
'My father? He knew this would happen to me?' Draco could not believe the extent of his father's betrayal. 'He probably thinks this would be the best thing to ever happen to me.'  
  
"Now. Get on your kneess in front of me." Draco gulped as he turned to face the reptilian form in front of him and bent his knees until they found contact with his rug. Lord Voldemort undid the sash that held the flimsy robe closed around his body.  
  
The black silk fell apart revealing something that should never been shown. Lord Voldemort's body was an abomination of the word. Wrinkled slightly green skin hung loose over a rickety bone frame. Scraggly gray hair clung to his chest and around his genitals. His cock was hard but nothing arousing could have been said about it.  
  
Draco closed his eyes but the image was imprinted on his brain. 'I just know I am going to have nightmares about this.'  
  
"Come closser to me my pale darling." Draco scooted a fraction of an inch closer to Voldemort. He was hit by the pungent aroma of flesh that should have died a long time ago.  
  
"Kisss it." Draco could feel it brushing against his cheek. He winced at the thought of actually putting his mouth on it. Using every ounce of self control he forced his head to turn towards the putrid member. As lightly as he could he placed a quick closed mouth kiss on the end of it. To his horror he felt a drop of moisture on his lips.  
  
"Lick it off." Voldemort's voice was harsh as if he was having trouble holding himself where he was. Trying not to grimace Draco flicked his tongue out and took the pre-cum into his mouth. He barely fought down the urge to gag. The stuff was vile.  
  
'If the pre-cum tastes like this I don't want to find out what his semen tastes like.'  
  
"Liked that didn't you little one?" Lord Voldemort pressed the end of his penis to Draco's mouth. "Take it all in." For a second Draco could not bring himself to move. He knew his life depended on him following this madman's orders.  
  
He had been to enough Deatheater meetings to realize that Voldemort did not care how he got what he wanted as long as he got it. Going against every instinct in his body Draco opened his mouth as wide as he could.  
  
He felt Voldemort push his cock to the back of his mouth. He felt hands on the back of his head pushing and pulling at his head in an erratic rhythm.  
  
Draco did not care anymore. There was nothing he could do to fight it. No one had come to save him. He did not want to think of what he would be forced to perform for this maniac later that night.  
  
A/N: I warned you. I was in a pissy mood when I wrote this.


	10. Rescuing

Disclaimer: I wish I got paid for this.  
  
Rating: Whew.  
  
A/N: I am never ever ever going to write a chapter like the last one again. I do not know what got into me. I reread it this morning and almost threw up. Sorry about that one guys. I hope this can make it up to you. Profuse apologies to by beta **Yaoi** ,who threw a temper tantrum after he read the last chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry had almost made it to his destination. He had opened his mouth about to say the password to get him into Dumbledore's office when a blinding pain careened through him. Harry gasped as his scar split open and his blood seeped over his face.  
  
Blood coursed over his eyes and he wiped ferociously at them trying to regain his sight. When he diverted the river of crimson liquid he saw something very odd. Hovering at waist height was a stream of sparkling mist.  
  
Harry followed it the best he could, he kept stumbling and crashing into the walls and statues. The mist glowed a light orange shifting into a dark yellow, beckoning him further into the twisted hallways.  
  
The pain increased and the path turned a darker hue. Harry looked around in confusion. He did not know where he was he turned around and saw that the path disappeared as he passed through it. Grimly he turned back around and headed wherever this vaporous material wanted him to go.  
  
Finally the path went straight through a portrait of a wizard that reminded Harry of Professor Snape.  
  
"Let me in!" Harry heard his voice crack with strain.  
  
"What is the password?" The painting even had the greasy quality of Snape's voice.  
  
"I don't know it let me in! It's important. Please!" Harry pleaded with the picture even though he really did not want to see what the canvas covered.  
  
"I will not let you in unless you know the password."  
  
"I don't have time for this. Just open!"  
  
"No" Finally Harry had enough, he was in a lot of pain and he was not going to be deterred by some idiotic picture that did not have the sense to know that in urgent matters it should let people through.  
  
"Infernotium!" He shouted and a stream of fire blasted through the painting leaving only the charred frame and an oily smoke that hung in the air. Harry burst through the passageway only to stop dead in his tracks. There stood a nude Voldemort forcing himself into an equally nude Malfoy.  
  
'Oh Merlin I am not going to kiss him now.' Harry shook himself out of his stupor and raised his wand. Neither of the room's occupants had noticed him yet.  
  
"Shydoaw Steppe!" Draco went flying from his place in front of Lord Voldemort's crotch and crashed into his bed hangings. Both Draco and the curtains slid to the floor. Voldemort turned in a rage towards the one who dared interrupt his pleasure. Harry refused to even give him a chance.  
  
"Avada Kedevra!" Time slowed down. Harry watched as the unforgivable pulsed its way towards Voldemort as if it was going through mud. Voldemort stood frozen his eyes wide with disbelief and a tinge of fear. The Dark Lord turned to summon his wand. The curse went straight into his heart.  
  
Harry covered his ears as the bane of the wizarding world screamed. Harry could almost see the soul being ripped out of the quickly decomposing body. Then it was over. The silence was absolute.  
  
Harry stood up shakily from his crouched position. There was a pile of ash where Voldemort had stood. A silent testament to what happens when you outlive yourself. Then Harry remembered Draco.  
  
He rushed to the bed giving the soot a wide berth. Draco was on the floor half covered by the fallen curtain. Harry checked him for wounds but except for a slight bruise on his head Draco appeared to be fine, unconscious, but fine.  
  
Harry looked around for something to put on the blonde so he could take him to the hospital wing. He found a pair of dark colored boxers lying by the bathroom door. Hoping that they were Draco's he picked them up and without removing the shield of fabric he slipped them on Draco's body.  
  
He looked around the room once more and his eyes found a crumpled school robe at the end of the couch. From the fine quality of it Harry knew that it was Draco's. He walked back to where his enemy lay and untangled the pale limbs from the dark green trap of silk. He halfway picked Draco up and slid his arms into the robe. Fastening the garment as quickly as he could Harry rose again and took out his wand.  
  
"Leviosa." Draco's limp form rose in the air and guided by the gentle touch of the Boy Who Lived, made its silent way through the halls past Dumbledore, the teachers, and most of the student body to the safe haven of the Infirmary and the warm comfort of Madam Pomfrey's arms.  
  
A/N: I know it is short but I did not want to leave you guys mad at me for too long. 


	11. Waking

Disclaimer: drinks Polyjuice Potion and transforms into J.K. Rowling Muahahahaha ALL MINE!  
  
Rating: Not for the squeamish.  
  
** Chapter 11**  
  
Draco became aware of his surroundings in stages. First stage was that he was defiantly not in his own bed. The sheets were too starchy to be satin and the bed was not nearly soft enough. Second stage was that it was really bright outside of his eyelids. Thirdly there was a strange warmth enclosing his right hand.  
  
The fact that he was completely naked did not escape his observant senses. He opened his eyes, only the merest hint of gray was exposed.  
  
'I am in the Infirmary and I really have a bad taste in my mouth.' Draco scowled as he tried to remember the events of last night.  
  
'I probably had another fight with Potter.' He looked down to see the source of the warmth on his hand. The silver eyes widened until you could see the whites all around. As if he had conjured him there by pure thought there slumped Harry Potter with his hand around Draco's and his head placed half on top of their clasped hands.  
  
Draco was speechless. Raven colored locks were everywhere a couple of them even sought the refuge of Draco's sheet covered thigh.  
  
"You need a haircut Potter." He whispered in the most gentle of voices. Potter's eyelids fluttered but remained firmly shut. Draco raised his eyes from the other boy's face. There was a jug of water and some glasses right out of reach.  
  
He would have to disturb the boy holding his hand to get it. Draco weighed the pros and cons of both situations.  
  
'If I stay here he will continue to hold my hand, but the essence of a rather vulgar taste in my mouth will stay. If I let go and reach the jug I will have at least had something to cleanse my mouth out, but then Potter will surely wake up and I would not be able to slip my hand back without him noticing.'  
  
The solution came in the form of Madam Pomfrey. She opened her mouth to speak before Draco silenced her with a shake of his head and a pointed look at Potter. She came closer and laid her hand on Draco's forehead.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked in a low voice.  
  
"I feel fine except for a horrible feeling in my mouth." Pomfrey nodded and set down her tray of potions.  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"That is worrisome. Here drink this." He was about to ask what happened when she thrust the sweet smelling serum under his nose. 'Might as well get rid of this taste.' He tilted back his head and took the dose in one shot.  
  
"I should get Mr. Potter to a bed of his own."  
  
"No let him stay for awhile. He looks tired." Pomfrey gave Draco an incredulous look before shaking her head and leaving the room to see who had entered her office. After a flurry of activity all quieted and Draco dozed still clasping Potter's calloused hand.

_ The room was dark. He could barely recognize it as his bedroom. The only detail that gave it away was the soft rug under his knees. He could tell someone was in front of him but it was all so dark and blurry. Draco grimaced as a smell wafted from the body in front of him. _

_ 'Ugh someone needs to take a shower.' The shape in front of him came closer and he knew he should feel fear but he could not move. The shadow loomed over him..._  
  
And suddenly he was awake with Potter grabbing his shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"Careful Potter you might mess up my hair." Potter's eyes widened with the realization that he was still holding onto the blonde. Draco was quickly released and he dropped back onto the bed.  
  
"I am going to tell Pomfrey that you are awake."  
  
"No wait." Potter stopped walking and turned his head towards Draco.  
  
"What happened last night?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Draco shook his head.  
  
"Don't try to. Nothing good would come out of it." Potter left the room and closed the door with a confident click. Draco shifted to his side and stared at the hand that had been held so gently.  
  
He traced the lines on his palms and pretended that Potter was still holding onto his hand. 'Why does no one want me to remember? I have a right to know. I have lost a whole night of my life. I deserve to know. It can't be too bad. Right?'  
  
A/N: I love all of you for continuing to read this even with that infamous chapter 9. I can not believe that I have almost 140 reviews! There is always room for more though!


	12. Ending

Disclaimer: watches herself transform back into her normal body Damn… sigh Not mine anymore besides if I owned this then it would not be a children's book.  
  
Rating: Fluffy.  
  
Dedication: This is for **Faye407**. If it had not been for her I would have probably forgotten that people like it when I update.

**Chapter 12**Harry closed his eyes and clenched his hand. The one that had held onto that precious git for who knows how long. Visions danced behind his eyelids. He had not wanted to leave but if he had stayed he would have done something he would have regretted for the rest of his life. His knees bent and he slid down the hallway wall._'This can't be happening. Damn Seamus and his ideas. If it hadn't been for that stupid voting thing I would never have felt this.'_ Harry conveniently forgot that it had been him that uttered those fateful words, _"Last one there has to kiss Malfoy!"_ Seamus was a good one to blame since the boy always blew things way out of proportion.His mind darted around the events of the past couple of days. The race that started it all, the voting, coming out to Ron. Although, he later found out that Ron had already been smashed before the redhead visited him in the Owlrey. The next morning had been priceless as the conversation dawned on his best friend. Thankfully Ron had not ended up hating him.The Weasley just wanted to make it clear that nothing would ever happen between him and Harry. Harry's mind drifted once again and he found himself remembering those odd moments where it seemed that Malfoy did not hate him completely. Then as if his thoughts were magnets and last night was a giant piece of metal his brain choose to remember that awful feeling as he witnessed…No he was not going to go there._'It was strange how angry I got. I never believed I would be able to use the Killing Curse so effectively. I must have hated Voldemort more than I knew.'_ Harry's mental meanderings came to a close as he heard soft footsteps making the journey down the hall. Quickly he rose from his position on the floor and retreated to the Gryffindor tower. On the way he met the other two thirds of his Golden Trio and the insuppressible Seamus."Harry! Where have you been?" Hermione's voice cut over the greetings supplied by the two boys with her."I was saving Malfoy.""Why would you want to do that?" Ron's voice took on a suspicious tone before Harry was saved by Seamus grabbing their arms and telling him that they had to hurry to breakfast."Hermione and I finished the votes. You both have to be there in case you win. Or lose. Depending on how you look at it." Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron's attention was diverted and he spent all his puppy dog eyes trying to wring the answer out of her. The Great Hall was filled to bursting as usual.The noise would deafen anyone not contributing to it. As the four students of Gryffindor rounded the edge of the doorway silence reigned. Harry glanced around and noticed with surprise that Malfoy sat in his usual throne at the Slytherin table. _'It must have been his footsteps that I heard earlier.'  
_"Good morning everyone!" Seamus called from the doorway waving at the whole student population in enthusiastic bursts of movement. Several good mornings could be heard in answer to his greeting."Tell us who won!" Finally a brave young Ravenclaw yelled. His outburst was supported by many assenting noises and movements from those amassed."I thought I would wait until after we ate." Seamus ducked as biscuits, buttered and not, came flying his way. "Fine! Fine I…" Hermione jabbed him with her elbow. "Erm,... We will now announce the winner of our little contest!""Would Draco Malfoy please join us?" Hermione's polite request had the place stunned. Draco glanced at the four standing in front of the door warily. Curious whispers streamed through the tables. Slowly the Slytherin stood and sauntered over to the group. His silver eyes gazed calmly at the instigators of this inane competition."Get on with it." Draco's voice cut through the room like quicksilver."It was a close running. Hermione and I counted the votes twice just to make sure our numbers were correct.""The winner, who gets the prestigious spot of second place, is…Harry Potter!" Again Hermione's statement had an enormous effect on those gathered. The crowd went crazy and only Draco, Harry and Hermione noticed Ron go very pale."The loser, Ron Weasley, now is obligated to…kiss Draco Malfoy!" Finally Seamus got to announce something shocking. Absolute silence. Draco's eyes widened until you could see the white around the gray."Kiss me? That is what this is all about?" Angry murmurs ran through the students as they realized that most of them voted for Harry wanting him to win which made them realize that they just missed the chance of a lifetime to make Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy kiss.**Thud.******   
  
A sickening sound in the best of situations was even worse now as Ron's skull came in contact with the cold stone of the floor. Hermione was with him in an instant levitating him and rushing him to the hospital wing."Well I guess that means Harry has to kiss Malfoy!" An anonymous shout had the students smiling with delight. A slow steady chant of, "Kiss him." Became the only sound heard in the Great Hall. Harry's eyes locked with Draco's and both boys were pushed closer together.As if in a dream Harry reached out and stroked the blonde's pale cheek stopping his fingers at Draco's chin tilting his head up. Harry inched closer to the pale pink of Draco's mouth. A hushed silence calmed the crowd. Draco flicked his tongue over his lips unable to tear his eyes away from the emerald they were drowning in.Five inches, four, three, two. One. Harry was almost there. He summoned up the dregs of his Gryffindor courage. A slight hesitation before the fiercest determination swamped his eyes. He closed the distance between Slytherin and Gryffindor in one swift movement. Harry had intended it to be a quick swipe of lip upon lip.Unfortunately things don't happen as we intend them. He could not think of one good reason why he should remove his lips from Draco's. His soul was joined. He was content. Harry felt arms wrap around him and he responded in kind. Neither Harry nor Draco noticed the raucous cheering and flashings from cameras and image capturing spells. The last coherent thought he had was simply, "What took us so long?"**A/N:** That is it. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
